<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon: Broken Souls — Isabel's Backstory — by Atomic417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546121">Pokémon: Broken Souls — Isabel's Backstory —</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic417/pseuds/Atomic417'>Atomic417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon: Broken Souls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic417/pseuds/Atomic417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory for Isabel "Chabelita", the saucy but golden hearted Braixen, from my 'Pokémon: Broken Souls' series.<br/>"After tragedy took her family away, this little Braixen got into the practice of Compensated Dating (Enjo-Kousai) as a means of money and affection."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon: Broken Souls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167986</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokémon: Broken Souls — Isabel's Backstory —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-🎵 "Hey mister, have you got a dime?<br/>Hey mister, do you want to spend some time?<br/>I got what you want, you got what I need<br/>I’ll be your baby, come and spend it on me<br/>Hey mister, I’ll spend some time with you<br/>With you, you’re fine, with you" 🎵-</p><p>  <a href="https://imgur.com/f6aC8kb"></a><br/></p><p>Isabel dresses as a Gyaru/Gal, with animal print underwear, revealing clothes and colorful accessories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ISABEL "CHABELITA"</p><p>Backstory:</p><p>Isabel was raised by his master, the Professor Hoskins, since she was a Fennekin.<br/>
A kind and wise man, the elder was a teacher at the Academy of Obsidian City, and one of the few teachers allowed to take their Pokémon with him to the classes. So Isabel and his three other Pokémon (a Rowlett, a Herdier and a Meowth), just by being observers learned a lot of what the scholar taught to his students.<br/>
The professor lived alone, but he loved his creatures, and shared all of the knowledge he had with them. He had no favorites, but he cared for Isabel the most, almost treating her as a daughter and calling her by the endearing name of Chabelita. She also viewed him as a father figure, and served as her proud aide, helping the professor prepare his classes, doing the chores and taking care of the house and it's small but beautiful garden.<br/>
But one day, the elder Hoskins was diagnosticated with a degenerative illness, and his strength and health slowly faded away as the months passed. Isabel and the other Pokémon took care of him the best they could, but after a long and hard battle the old man unfortunately passed away.<br/>
The house then became the property of the nephews of the Professor, and the other Pokémon that belonged to him were then taken in by the family. Hoskins' death greatly affected Isabel, who witnessed the man she loved as a father transform from a vigorous person to an emaciated body.<br/>
Feeling devastated and full of grief, the Braixen decided to leave. Saying farewell to her siblings, she took her pokeball with her and ran away from the household. The professor's relatives searched for her, but gave up on the search after a month.<br/>
Alone and having nowhere to go, she quickly planned how she would survive out there. Isabel was smart, and she learned many things about human conduct, so she knew that one of the truths of society is that sex sells. The Braixen knew there existed people who were willing to pay for company, love and sex, from both humans and even some species of Pokémon, an activity known as "compensated dating".<br/>
Some time after, she met Salvador by casualty while looking for clients. He was her type too, so she approached him and offered her "love" to the young man, who gently rejected her proposal and asked the reason she was doing those activities. Isabel explained to him she was mature enough and had chosen a materialistic lifestyle, and that selling her body allowed to pay for her indulgences and to make it through the day, having to spend the night at hotels since she no longer had a place to call home.<br/>
Feeling compassion for the homeless Braixen, Salvador invited her to dinner and paid for the hotel room, but he continued on his way. She genuinely admired that and got a liking for him, having met a kind person who took it's time to listen to her and didn't judge her life choices. Isabel desired to meet that young man again, so she started investigating about Sal, and when she finally found out where he worked, the petite Braixen paid him a visit.<br/>
Isabel constantly visits him and the gals, as she enjoys spending time with them, and is attracted to the young man. She wishes to be part of a loving family again.</p><p> </p><p>Personality:</p><p>• Isabel is somewhat of a Gyaru. She likes flashy fashion, wearing revealing clothes and cute accessories.<br/>
• The Braixen is incredibly intelligent: Already a breed of Talking Pokémon, Isabel can speak english, as well as french and japanese.<br/>
• She has knowledge on sociology, anthropology and history, all the subjects that the scholar Hoskins taught.<br/>
• Isabel became materialistic (and got daddy issues) after the Professor Hoskin's death, and is aware it's to fill the void left by his absence. But she's well intentioned and servicial, and treats every person she meets with respect and tolerance.<br/>
• Every day she wears a fresh Sunflower on her ear, as that was the Professor's favorite flower, and for her it is a way to feel him close.<br/>
• Salvador is the only person she allows to call her "Chabelita".</p><p> </p><p>Favorites:</p><p>• Food - Sushi<br/>
• Drink - Piña Colada<br/>
• Dessert - Parfait<br/>
• Fruit - Pinneapple<br/>
• Flower - Sunflowers<br/>
• Season - Summer<br/>
• Music - Disco music<br/>
• Theme - Gyaru/Gal</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Isabel's commision was made by the artist @Gotoshi_san over at Twitter.<br/>Please follow me on Twitter as well: @417Atomic, for more content and art!<br/>As always, thanks for the read, and expect more stories with her on the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>